


Wayne's

by Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul/pseuds/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul
Summary: Wayne's es el mejor restaurante de todo Gotham





	Wayne's

Una amable y hermosa sonrisa adornaba el rostro del joven mesero, en sus manos una bandeja plateada con dos platos de sopa y un par de tazas de té. Ágilmente se movía entre las abarrotadas mesas buscando la que debe atender la cual estaba tres mesas después de donde sir Arkham cenaba con su familia; coloca los platos frente al comisionada de policía y uno de sus detectives un hombre al que todos conocían simplemente como Bullock. El comisionado Gordon le agradeció mirándolo con un dejo de lastima mientras que su acompañante se limitó a gruñirle ordenando que se retirara.

Sin cambiar su gesto alegre hace su camino de regreso, asiente con la cabeza ante los saludos que los comensales le hacen consciente de que la fachada angelical del chico servicial e inocente es necesaria al menos hasta que se encuentre detrás del mostrador; en las cocinas podrá despotricar lo mucho que detesta esa maldita ciudad y a todos sus habitantes especialmente a esos dos que acaba de atender.

Lo que ansiaba terminar con el plan que su madre formulo y ellos le ayudaban a cumplir.

Lo mucho que desea vengar a su padre.

.

.

El restaurante "Wayne's" era el más famoso en todo Gotham, no solo por su excelente atención al cliente sino por su comida que superaba con creces al resto en varios pueblos a la redonda. Dirigido por la viuda matriarca Talía Wayne a pesar de la gran cantidad de clientela que a diario llenaba el local no tenía más empleados que sus hijastros Richard y Jason junto con sus hijos Timothy y Damian. Talía era una mujer que después de la muerte en prisión de su esposo quedo en la ruina y desamparada con cuatro chicos pequeños, unos enfermos y otro recién nacido.

Sin nadie que le tendiera la mano dejo la ciudad regresando varios años después para fundar el lucrativo negocio, muchos habían intentado conseguir trabajo ahí debido a la creciente fama o descubrir el secreto que hacía a la gente volver una y otra vez por su comida pero todos habían fallado.

–Le falta canela a esta salsa Timothy –el aludido asintió echando una rajita en la cacerola con la sustancia roja–. También azúcar. ¿Jason cómo va el pan?

–Bien sale en cinco minutos –el segundo de los hermanos Wayne se mantenía al lado del horno esperando que su obra de arte estuviera lista.

Talía asintió para sí viendo a cada uno de sus chicos ensimismados en sus tareas. Jason atendiendo el horno y alistando los platos que se usarían su pequeño Damian lavando tomates para el gazpacho que servirían como entrada; Timothy terminando la salsa que acompañaría el plato principal que Richard preparaba. Sonriendo se acercó al chico mayor para ayudarle pues parecía tener problemas al cortar la carne.

– ¿Carne dura, Richard?

–Si madre –chasqueo la lengua cuando el pulso le fallo y casi se rebana los dedos con el filoso cuchillo. – Y además poca, no saldrá mucho de esto casi no podremos utilizar nada era casi pura grasa, ¿quién diría que la hija del comisionado estuviera tan mal desarrollada? Las prostitutas tienen más carne.

– ¿Y qué esperabas Dickie? Esa perra no hacía nada más que comer y medio hincarse en misa… y en la comisaria –espeto burlón el panadero de "Wayne's", sin embargo borro su gesto ante el regaño de su madre, ese lenguaje era inapropiado frente a su hermanito.

–Bueno, no muchos pedirán filete sino el gazpacho solamente así que no debemos preocuparnos además también tenemos "pollo" a la crema–tranquilizo la castaña afilando otro cuchillo–, Damian querido ve y abre las puertas, no tarda en comenzar a llegar la gente.

Mientras ella parte los pimientos y el pepino junto con el resto de los ingredientes escucha a su primogénito quejarse de la hija de Bullock y lo mucho que detesta estar junto a ella pero le recuerda que necesita ganarse su confianza es parte de sus planes, en cambio Richard celebra por fin deshacerse de la fastidiosa pelirroja que tuvo que cortejar desde que regresaran a Gotham. Justo cuando Jason le preguntaba al mayor si había llegado al punto de acostarse con ella y Richard hacia el ademan de vomitar por la idea de rebajarse a tanto la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente Damian con sus ojitos color jade brillando entusiasmados.

–El comisionado y Bullock llegaron.

Los cocineros reprimieron los gritos de alegría que deseaba brotar de sus pechos ante las palabras del pequeño, sabían que ese día llegaría pero no esperaban que fuera tan pronto. Sosegando a sus hijos Talía mando a Timothy a atenderlos mientras el resto seguía con su rutina de cocinar y emplatar como si esa noticia no les afectara, pero aun así las sonrisas no abandonaban sus labios.

.

.

Ambos pidieron el delicioso gazpacho que su madre introdujo en la ciudad y como aquella primera vez que cruzaron el umbral de su humilde negocio para asegurarse que el rumor de que los Wayne regresaron era cierto y no una simple mentira que corría por las calles Gordon le agradeció y Bullock su "futuro suegro" le ordenó retirarse pero esta vez no sintió ganas de apretarle ese grasiento cuello hasta que dejara de respirar se conformaría con haber agregado esa poción especial legado de la abuela Melissade en su comida. Al llegar a la cocina rio viendo a su familia bailando al son de un vals insonoro celebrando anticipadamente su triunfo.

.

– ¿Podríamos hablar con tu hermano? –pidió en voz baja el comisionado cuando Timothy colocaba los platos con filete en salsa de manzanas en la mesa.

– ¿Con cuál? Tengo tres.

–Con Richard.

– ¿Ahora? –el hombre mayor asintió y el mesero tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar reír, era tal como madre lo predijo, querría hablar con su hermano e intentaría sacarle información sobre su hija. –Claro, deme unos minutos para buscarlo bajo al sótano a buscar unas especies que nos faltaban.

–Esta salsa esta deliciosa –exclamo Bullock cuando el chico se retiró enconando una cancioncilla por lo bajo.

–Bullock concéntrate, mi hija está desaparecida y ese chico podría ser la clave para encontrarla.

–Ya, ¿qué te hace pensar que nos ayudara después de lo que hicimos con su padre hace unos años? –susurro haciendo que su superior se estremeciera.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo él no tenía la intención de que eso sucediera. Lo que paso con Bruce Wayne fue terrible, era un hombre honorable que no se metía en líos pero tuvo la desgracia de casarse con una mujer hermosa que el juez Oswald quería para sí y no conforme con eso tuvo dos hijos con ella. Oswald quería a Talía así que para tenerla debía deshacerse de su esposo, ¿qué mejor que usar sus influencias para lograrlo? Gracias a Bullock y Gordon pudo incriminarlo en tráfico de opio y asesinato, sin ni una sola prueba a su favor fácilmente termino en la cárcel donde uno de sus esbirros completo el trabajo matándolo mientras dormía cortándole el cuello. Pero aun así Talía no cedió a las proposiciones del juez y abandono la ciudad con sus hijos. Él fue uno de los responsables de la desgracia de esa familia, incautaron sus bienes dejándoles solo esa sencilla casa que volvieron restaurante cuando regresaron, los hizo empezar desde cero sabiendo que no tenían más familia, que los supuestos amigos les dieron la espalda apenas Bruce Wayne puso un pie en prisión aun sabiendo que Talía recién había parido al más pequeño y que dos de ellos tenían tosferina, sabiendo que era muy probable que murieran sin atención médica, sin medicamentos que ya no podrían costearse.

¿Y así pretendía que le ayudaran a encontrar a su hija? Que hipócrita estaba siendo.

Momentos después el hijo mayor de los Wayne se acercaba hacia su mesa, el también le sonreía y saludaba a los clientes debía admitir que esa familia tenía un encanto que hacia ganarse la simpatía de la gente.

–Buenas noches comisionado, detective, me dijo mi hermano que deseaba hablar conmigo ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? –en sus ojos Gordon distinguió curiosidad y por un momento dudo que su plan de ir ahí sirviera.

– ¿Sabes dónde está Bárbara?

– ¿Bárbara? ¿Su hija?

–Si es…

– ¿Sucede algo caballeros? –frente a ellos apareció la matriarca, Bullock la vio de pies a cabeza descaradamente debía darle la razón al juez por obsesionarse con esa mujer era una belleza y su cuerpo seguía siendo tentador aun después de alumbrar a dos hijos. Una pequeña mancha de sangre en su diestra le llamo la atención pero la achaco a su trabajo en la cocina al igual que su olor a especias, canela, tomillo, laurel y otras más que su nariz inexperta no lograba reconocer.

–Solo le preguntaba a su hijo si sabía algo sobre mi hija.

– ¿Por qué habría de saber Richard algo de ella?

–Los han visto juntos en el parque un par de veces –respondió sacando una hoja de su chaqueta. – Anoche desapareció y dejo una nota donde dice que se fugaría con su hijo.

La castaña leyó la carta junto a su hijastro e internamente maldecían a la mentada Bárbara por nombrarle. –Sí, aquí menciona a mi hijo pero es imposible que se fuera con el cómo ve está aquí, además llegamos esta mañana pasamos dos días en el pueblo vecino.

Eso ya lo sabía pero aún tenía la esperanza de que su única hija se encontrara con el hijo del hombre que arruino años atrás. Con gestos corteses los cocineros se retiraron deseándoles que disfrutaran de su cena. Frustrado Gordon comió el filete en salsa de manzanas sin sospechar que su querida Bárbara estaba justo frente a él.

Una fuerte carcajada resonó en el amplio salón, la famosa cocinera Talía Wayne reía leyendo el periódico le deleitaba de sobremanera el saber sus planes realizados exitosamente. Corto el pequeño texto que habla de cómo encontraron el cuerpo del ex detective Bullock completamente hinchado atorado en la puerta de la presa para guardarlo junto con las páginas que hablaban de la sombra de desgracia que rondaba en Gotham desde hacía tiempo. El obituario del comisionado James Gordon al suicidarse por la triste soledad que tuvo desde que su hija desapareciera, la fuga de Bárbara Gordon y la carta donde trataba de involucrar a su querido Richard, la noticia de la boda entre el anciano juez Oswald y la hija del enloquecido detective Bullock Stephanie, del asesinato del juez a manos de su joven esposa la misma noche de bodas y el posterior encarcelamiento de esta.

Esos escándalos estaban en boca de todos, desde el mísero vagabundo hasta los sires de Gotham, de lo que nadie hablaba era de lo mucho que los protagonistas de tan entretenidas desgracias frecuentaban el restaurante propiedad de ella, ni que poco antes de que murieran habían estado recibiendo unos panecillos especiales cortesía de los chicos Wayne y mucho menos hablaban dando que no tenían forma de saberlo que esos pastelillos tenían una combinación que los volvía deliciosos pero letales. No sabían tampoco que si Stephanie Bullock asesino a su esposo fue por el amor que le tenía a su hijo Timothy y la promesa que le hizo de ayudarlo a vengar la muerte de su padre, que gracias a ella pudieron limpiar la memoria de su amado esposo sumado a la recuperación de su fortuna.

Fue muy útil, lástima que después de eso tuvieran que matarla pero estaba segura de que disfruto de su ultima cena.

Tampoco sabían que ella y sus hijos habían estado alimentándolos con carne de sus semejantes y hierbas que cultivaban en sus jardines que no eran precisamente para consumo humano.


End file.
